


Laughing Is The Best Medicine

by MayLarrybb



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLarrybb/pseuds/MayLarrybb
Summary: A 17 year old boy named Harry Styles recently moved to Doncaster, one of the happiest towns out there. Louis, one of the most happiest boys in the town, notices there’s something wrong with Harry.





	Laughing Is The Best Medicine

first fanfic on here so be nice 


End file.
